Edward Starkk
Category:Charmanking2198 Edward Starkk, also known as "Pirate Predator Starkk", is an infmous Bounty Hunter with a worldwide reputation. He has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model:Big Tiger and has already captured many famous pirates. Starkk is also the Captin of the 3rd Division of a secret organization called Underworld Government. Appearance Starkk is a rather tall and slim, yet mascular man, with black spiky hair, and black eyes, he usally wears a black jacket, black pants and shoes and also a pair of black gloves. Personality Starkk has a rather dark and gloomy personality, sometimes even intimidating, he also has an appearent hatred towards pirates because of a certain incident that happened to him in the past, which is the reason why he became a bounty hunter. Abilities and Powers Speed and Reflexes Starkk has very sharp reflexes, along with his usage of kebunshoku haki, he is capable of dodging the most unexpected attacks, and he also posses tremendous speed and agility Devil Fruit Starkk has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model:Big Tiger, thanks to this ability Starkk can transform to a hybrid or full Big Tiger, this ability greatly enhances his already tremendous speed and reflexes, and also gives an incredible boost of phisycal strength, it is because of this ability that Starkk got the name "Pirate predator Starkk". In this form, Starkk actually becomes quite large due to the large size of Big tigers, the large size along with enhanced strength and speed makes Starrk exetremly powerful when transformed. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Starkk hass great mastery over Kenbunshoku haki and can effectivly use it to easily dodge attacks that are out of his vision, and can easily fight with his eyes closed. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Busoshoku haki is actually Starkk's speciality, he can even use it to harden his entire body. Starkk also likes to use it in conjuction with his devil fruit power, he usally infuses his claws with it when transformed to a big tiger giving them extrem cutting power. History Starkk didn't have a mother, he was raised by his father only as his mother died shortly after giving birth to him, Starkk's father was a soldeir in the army who's duty was to protect the island they used to live in. At the age of 12, Starkk's island of origin was attacked and raided by pirates, Starkk's father as a soldeir faught the against the pirates to defend the island however he ended up killed in the battle, Later on, the World Goverment interfered and sent the navy to eliminate the pirates which they did, thus saving Starkk's island of origin. Because of this incident, Starkk was left an orphan, having a great hatred for pirates, Starkk made a promise to himself that he will become powerful one day and spend his life ridding the world of pirates as a revenge for his late father, and also because he doesn't want anyone else to go through what he has been through. Later on, Starkk chose to be a bounty hunter, he didn't want to be a marine as he disliked the navy as well, he always thought that if they did their job properly, the great age of pirates would have never existed and his father wouldnt have died such a meaningless death. Relationships Family Starkk's father: Starkk was very close to his father, as he was his only family he used to look up to him and wanted to become a great soldeir like his father, that's why it was very painful for starkk to accept his father's death, and the main reason why he later became a bounty hunter to avenge his beloved father who was killed by pirates. Quotes "Look at me father, i managed to take another one down, one day i'll bring justice to this world...and to you ." - *Starkk after capturing a pirate* Related Pages Neko Neko no Mi, Model:Big Tiger Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance